Chemical Imbalance
by jenny sherman
Summary: Atlantis is exposed to a chemical weapon from a race of people who are interested in stealing their technology. Once exposed the expedition members are turned into violent people. Can Weir and Beckett stop them all and save the city whilst trying to st


**Chemical****Imbalance**

Summary: Atlantis is exposed to a chemical weapon from a race of people who are interested in stealing their technology. Once exposed the expedition members are turned into violent people. Can Weir and Beckett stop them all and save the city whilst trying to stay alive and avoid fighting their friends. CHAPTER 1 

The sunlight shined brightly through the huge glass windows in the council chambers on the planet of Traea. The Atlantis team members had been in the room now for over two hours and the talks were going slowly.

They had come across this world two weeks ago, the civilization was at the same stage roughly as earth, they had started to trade for various medical vaccines and certain technologies, but when the Treachens had learnt more and more about the city of Atlantis, mainly from McKay's proud ramblings, they had asked for more in return then the weapons subject had come up and Elizabeth was brought in to talk to them.

"Surely Minister you can understand why I can no let you have access to all of our weapons technology" Elizabeth said as she leaned forward slightly in her chair.

The leading councillor, Councillor Chame, also leant forward slightly but he had a dark look on his face that John didn't like.

"From what you have told me Doctor, you and your people discovered this Ancient city, took it over for yourselves and use all the technology it holds for any purpose you see fit"

"The difference is, as I believe I explained, the former inhabitants of the city were our ancestors, we do not use the city's weapons to got out and dominate the universe we are peaceful explorers"

"So what is to stop someone else from coming in and doing just that same thing" John stood up and walked towards Elizabeth's chair protectively.

"That sounds like a little threat their Councillor," said John with a menacing stare.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his arm and stood up herself.

"I think that what the colonel is saying is that we are done here, good day gentlemen"

Elizabeth turned around to leave giving John a nod who then radioed his various teams to tell them that they were leaving.

"You don't just expect to walk out of here do you doctor," said the army commander who had been sitting quietly throughout the talks. He motioned for his men to surround them and raise their weapons.

Elizabeth turned around and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"You really don't want to start a war with us" she said it with such a serious tone that it made John beam with pride.

The Commander walked forward and looked straight at her and asked.

"How about we trade your lives for your weapons" Weir stood her ground refusing to be intimidated.

"How about we just destroy your planet" John said. The commander looked at little taken back but stood firm.

Elizabeth moved even closer to him and said.

"Commander you have no idea what we could do to your planet, we have battled enemies far more powerful and advanced than yourselves and we have always been triumphant so what makes you think that you are any match for us" She turned to look at John and nodded.

"Lets go John" and with that the entire Atlantis team disappeared from the room.

The council members and the armed men all stumbled back in surprise.

"What, what they hell just happened" said Chame

"Amazing technology" said the commander as his radio beeped.

"What is it"?

"Sir we've just detected a huge space ship in orbit, oh hold on sir, it seems to have just disappeared off our screen, I don't understand"

"Its okay solider, thank you"

The commander walked around the room looking at the confused council members.

"This group of people have amazing firepower at their fingertips, space ships and technology that enables them to beam in and out of secure rooms, can you imagine what we could do with that kind of power" he clenched his fist and shook it in the air.

"We would rule this planet and any others that we wanted" the council members looked at each other.

"What do you propose Commander Remis"?

Two weeks later Ronan was guarding a small group of scientists as they studied the various plant life on a planet that they were used to visiting. Sheppard smiled as he walked down the hill to the Stargate away from Ronan and the team. Ronan headed back up the steep hill to the scientist.

"Come on Ronan this is an easy gig, I will be back to pick you up in 2 hours" Ronan's annoyed face tickled John even more as he left through the gate.

Commander we have just received word from our spy on the Abionons planet that an Atlantis team are there and that they are defenceless.

"Now is our chance, get the chemical bomb ready to deploy"

The commander stood from his office table and grabbed his radio.

"I want assault teams 6 – 12 ready to leave in 5 minutes" he smiled as he loaded his gun.

"Ronan look at this plant, it smells like mint but it actually" the scientist stopped when he saw the look that Ronan was giving him.

"Ah, well never mind I think I will just go over here" he ran away to his fellow scientist who all began to rave about the new plant that he had discovered.

Ronan was so bored. He had been forced into this because he lost at a game John called "Poker". He stood up and decided to walk around the woods a bit. He heard the gate activate and began to tense. His senses kicked in that something was wrong.

He made his way back to the scientists who were non the wiser.

"Group together" Ronan ordered. They all looked at him bizarrely.

"Ronan is there" he didn't get to finish his sentence as a dart hit him in the neck. He fell unconscious to the floor. Ronan raised his weapon but it was too late, they were surrounded. He cursed himself for not being more defensive of these scientists.

The entire group scientist had been tranquillised now. Ronan had dropped his weapon on the floor and had, had his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Hello Ronan" said the commander as he came into view.

"Remis" Ronan said with venom. One of the guards kicked the back of his knees forcing Ronan to the ground. Remis walked over to one of the fallen scientists and pulled out his gun, he aimed then looked at Ronan, then shot the scientist in the head.

Ronan lunged at him but a huge electric charge came from the shackles forcing him in pain once again to the floor.

"What do you want?" Ronan shouted in pain. Remis knelt down beside him on the floor.

"Why what else, I want you to open the door to Atlantis so we can get in, and if you don't then I will execute every person in this team, then I will start with the townspeople, I'm sure that the lovely Doctor Weir wouldn't want their blood on her lovely hands"

Ronan realised that he didn't have much of a choice.

"Hey Rodney why didn't you return to earth today?" John said as he bit into an apple.

Most of the Atlantis team had been ordered to take a couple of days leave by Weir.

Half the members would have the first few days off then the rest would go when the others returned.

"Zelenka and I have too many projects going and many important experiments that have to be continuously maintained, plus Jeannie's little girl has the chicken pox and I don't want to catch it" John looked at him mid bite.

"What, I have never had the chicken pox and I have heard that it is quiet painful in adults" John chuckled and shook his head as they entered the control room.

"So when does Elizabeth get back in?" John asked to Teyla as she came out of Elizabeth's office.

"In about 2 hours" she said as she passed a sheet of paper to one of the engineers.

"The athosians do throw a great party eh Teyla" John said with a smirk as Teyla stood in front of them.

"Indeed John we do" she said returning his smile.

Suddenly the gate started to dial up.

"Anybody due in" said Sheppard on alert.

"No sir" said one of the engineers

"Shield up"

"Yes sir" once it had finished and the wormhole was opened.

"Sir I am getting Ronan's ID" John relaxed.

"Lower the shield, he lasted longer than I though he would" his smile faded as a clear ball filled with liquid rolled through the gate. John's eyes grew wide when he saw that it had a timer attached to it and it was counting down.

"Everyone out" but it was too late

The ball exploded and a huge chemical cloud of smoke filled the room in seconds, it drifted out of the control room and continued on until finally it disappeared.

"I do believe Doctor that you might have had just a little too much athosian wine" Elizabeth smiled as the jumper lurched a little to the left again.

"Oh eye sorry I never could hold my drink" Elizabeth laughed and smiled proudly at the site of their city coming into view.

"It's so beautiful," she said as they both admired the design of the city. Carson nodded and radioed in.

"Atlantis this is jumper 1, Dr weir and I are returning from the mainland" no answer, they both looked at each other. Elizabeth pressed her earpiece.

"Atlantis this is Weir please respond" when there was no answer again her heart began to pump faster and an uneasy feeling began to creep into her stomach.

"Don't worry Elizabeth I'm sure that everything is fine, Rodney had probably fried the comm. system somehow"

The jumper docked easily and they both left the hanger bay quickly eager to find out what was going on.

Elizabeth tried her comm. whilst Beckett waited out in the hallway.

"John this is Weir can you hear me"

"ELIZABETH" Beckett shouted. She ran out into the hallway to see two scientists sprawled on the floor. One was unconscious but the other had a knife sticking out the side of his head.

"My god" she said

"What the hell has happened here"?

CHAPTER 2 

They walked slowly and quietly through the halls of Atlantis meeting injured and dead bodies along the way.

"I need to get to medical and get my team and equipment if I am to save any of them, but, I'm a bit worried about leaving you on your own, something bad has obviously happened and my first priority should be to protect you"

"No doctor, your first priority is to save as many as you can" She felt a little afraid but she knew that they needed to split up.

"Go I will be fine, I will find John and Teyla and find out what has happened, be careful"

"You too" he said as they both walked down different hallways.

Elizabeth headed towards Rodney's lab. The closer she got the more noise she began to hear. It seemed like shuffling at first then, as she got closer she heard shouts and items breaking. She speeded up her pace as Rodney might be in trouble. But when she came into the lab she saw Rodney and Zelenka fighting violently with their bare hands.

"What the hell are you two doing" she was completely ignored as they continued to throw punches at each other.

"Stop it right now, both of you"

"RODNEY" she shouted but there was still nothing. They just kept on hitting each other. Rodney rammed Zelenka backwards into the wall causing Zelenka to hit his head and fall to the floor unconscious. Rodney stood looking at him breathing fast and heavy.

Elizabeth ran to Zelenka's side and checked for a pulse.

"Rodney what the hell is wrong with you"

As she looked into Rodney's eyes she saw that they were glazed over and she then realised that he had no idea who she was. He clenched his fists as he looked at her, then she was shocked when he lunged at her. She easily avoided his grasp, as he was so tired from his fight with Zelenka.

"Rodney it's me Elizabeth" again he swung for her but she avoided him again. As he advanced on her, Elizabeth pushed a chair into him, knocking him to the floor, where he stayed breathing fast. Elizabeth decided to leave and try to find John.

"Beckett"

"Eye lass I'm here"

"What the hell is going on, I've just found Rodney and Zelenka kicking the crap out of each other, Rodney had no idea who I was he crazed, he tried to attack me"

"Oh God are you alright"

"I'm fine he was too tired, do you have any clues"

"I can't find my med team, all I found in here was a mess, supplies and bottles smashed all over the place and a couple of bodies, the people that I have tried to treat tried to rip my head off, from what I can make out, it seems to be some kind of infection. I am going to need time to pinpoint a cure I'm hoping that I can. I'm going to lock down the infirmary you make your way to me and we can stay safe."

"No, I need to find the others and also I need to lock out the gate so no one can get in, I will make my way to the control room, lock out a few key systems then make it to you"

"Okay Elizabeth be careful"

Elizabeth decided to head to her quarters first; she entered in and locked the door behind her. Changing her shoes into pumps she rummaged through her draw and found the ZAT gun that she had hidden.

"Looks like you might come in handy"

She attached the ZAT holder around her thigh. Unlocking the door she stepped out into the hallway and was immediately punched down to the floor. Elizabeth rolled over and looked up to see Teyla with the same glazed expression that Rodney had, had. She had obviously been fighting a lot as her knuckles were bleeding.

"Teyla listen to me, its Elizabeth," she said as she rose slowly from the floor.

Teyla cocked her head to the side and Elizabeth thought that she might have gotten through to her, but when Teyla's foot kicked her in the chest winding her and throwing her backwards she realised that it was no use.

As Teyla advanced towards her Elizabeth pulled out the ZAT gun and fired.

It took Elizabeth a few seconds to get her breath back; when she had she grabbed Teyla under the arms and pulled her into her room. As she left she locked the door with a security code that she knew Teyla wouldn't be able to open in her current state.

"Carson come in"

"I'm here"

"How are things coming along"?

"Well it's defiantly an infection but I believe it is an engineered one, I have found traces of a chemical in each person"

"What sort of chemical" she asked as she looked carefully around the next corner.

"It seems to be doing something to the brain, hyping up certain areas, I'm still working on it but if my hunch is right, then I can counteract its effects"

"That's great, I've just locked Teyla in my room, remind me that I need to book in a few lessons with her"

"Are you ok"?

"I'm fine, nearly at the control room I will call you back soon"

As Weir got closer, she heard the familiar sound of people coming through the gate. She quietly sneaked in and could see the wormhole open and a group of 8 soldiers standing in front of it; it looked like they were waiting for more people to come through. She recognised them as the Treachens.

'They must have done this, incapacitated us so they could take over she thought to herself.

Elizabeth couldn't understand how they could use their technology as they didn't have the gene, then she saw one of her staff being held at gun point, they had obviously given him the cure and made him work for them, he looked badly beaten, she managed to catch his eye.

He nodded slowly indicating that he had seen her and watched as she moved over to the control console and typed in a few commands, the first was to lock out the computers to her code only, then she deactivated the gate and shut out the controls so no one else could come in or go out.

The wormhole deactivated and the Treachens looked confused at what had happened. She mouthed to Steve the technician that she would be back with help and then she crept out of the control room and decided to head to the ZPM room to hide them just in case the Treachens realised their value and tried to steal them or destroy them.

Entering the transporter, she was zoomed to another level

"What happened" Commander Davidos asked Steve who played dumb; he walked to the consol and made out like he was trying to fix the problem.

"I don't know it looks like some of the team members in their current state have done something to one of the control stations in the city and knocked out the power to certain systems" he was talking rubbish of course but Davidos believed him.

"I think that there are still some unaffected people here that we have to search for, major, take a team and do a search of the city"

"Yes commander, and if I find any"

"Kill them, I will wait here and study Weirs office"

The team of soldiers carefully headed off into the city. And Steve was pushed roughly to the floor.

"Carson I know who has done this its…"

"Elizabeth are you there"

Elizabeth felt two large arms grab her from behind and lift her off the floor in a bear hug. She could hear Carson calling her name but she couldn't respond. She was swung around in the air then thrown hard against the wall, her head hit it first then her shoulder. As she landed on all fours on the floor the pain in her head forced her to winch in pain, she felt the blood dripping down the side of her face. She felt immense pain in her ribs as the person who had attacked her kicked her hard in the side. She reached for her ZAT gun and looked up to see who it was, it was Rodney, and without hesitation she shot him.

"Elizabeth are you okay, talk to me" Elizabeth grabbed her side and sat down on the floor.

"I'm here Carson, I'm okay," she said as she wiped the blood away with her sleeve.

"You don't sound okay what just happened" Elizabeth struggled to stand, she felt a bit dizzy when she was standing straight.

"It's just a little bump and cut on the head, it's nothing, let me get Rodney to safety and I will call you back"

"Rodney, he did this to you"

Elizabeth grabbed Rodney and dragged him as best she could out of the hallway and into a room, which was the botanical garden room. She hid him behind a row of plants and tied him up with some twine.

"Stay here out of trouble" she said as she gagged Rodney.

"I've been wanting to do that for years" she said with a smile. She wiped away the blood again and pressed her earpiece.

"Carson, it's the Treachens, they have obviously sent some sort of chemical weapon through. There is a small assault team in the gate room. They have Steve up there and they are making him operate the gate. I have locked out a few key systems and shut out the gate, I'm going to head now to the ZPM room and hide one just in case they figure what they are. They are going to know that we are here now so keep your eyes and ears open, they may come after you" Elizabeth headed out of the garden room and headed towards the ZPM room.

"Well you were right about the chemical, my hunch was right too it affects the part of the brain that makes us well lets just say, more primitive and violent."

"So I've noticed," she said as she wiped yet more blood away.

"The good news is that I can make a kind of spray that will return the brains chemicals back to normal"

"They must have an antidote with them otherwise how else would they have got Steve to work for them. Get right on it, as soon as you have made enough go to my quarters and give it to Teyla the security code on the door is 64725 Good luck and be careful"

"You too lass"

Elizabeth came around the next corner and bumped, literally, into John Sheppard.

"Oh, I'm going to need it"

CHAPTER 3

The force of the collision made her fall backwards on to the floor. She crawled backwards as fast as she could away from him. The one person she didn't want to meet in this state was John; she knew what he was capable of. She has hoped that he had avoided being infected but obviously not, now that he had no restrictions on him, no conscious he could easily kill her in 10 seconds.

She reached for her zat gun but he kicked it away from her. He had a predators expression on his face and Elizabeth knew that she was couldn't escape him. She swung her legs around and knocked him off his feet, surprised that, that had actually worked; Elizabeth stood and ran towards the ZPM room as fast as she could.

She didn't get far when she felt a great weight fall on her pinning her to the floor. Roughly John turned her over and Elizabeth's struggling did her no good.

"John please it's me Elizabeth, don't do this" she was begging him because she knew that if he killed her then he would never be able to forgive himself.

He, like the others, paid no attention to her words; he grabbed her round the neck and began to squeeze so hard that it made her eyes water. Elizabeth could feel her throat crushing as the valuable oxygen was deprived from her. She punched at him as she gasped for air. A thought popped into her head and she pressed her thumbs into his eyes and scratched at his face causing him to let go in pain. She could see a fire extinguisher out of the corner of her eye and in his moment of pain she managed to push him off. She ran over to it and grabbed it and swung it in one quick motion, it connected with John's leg with a bone-crunching crack. Elizabeth realised that the sound was his leg breaking.

"I'm so sorry John," she said as she ran away from him to the ZPM room.

Making sure that no one was in the room she entered and the glass door closed behind her. It took her a few minutes but she managed to remove the ZPM.

"Now where to hide you" she spoke to her self, looking up she had a great idea. Climbing up onto a console she reached up and removed a roof tile. Carefully she placed the ZPM in the roof, she replaced the panel and got down, satisfied that they wouldn't think to look up there.

Elizabeth had the feeling of being watched and turned to see John looking at her thought the glass door with the fire extinguisher in his hand. He threw it through the door causing glass to go everywhere. John lunged through and tackled Eliz to the floor.

"John stop please" she shouted, with his injured leg she managed to push him off her. John picked up a large piece of glass off the floor, as Eliz ran to the door he grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards him. Elizabeth felt a stinging sensation then immense pain as John stabbed her from behind. He let her go and she staggered forward a few steps, as she turned around to look at him he leaned in and stabbed her again, this time he pulled out the glass slowly. Their faces were cms apart.

"John" she whispered. Elizabeth sank slowly to the floor and John limped out of the room to find his next target leaving her alone and bleeding badly on the floor.

Beckett had managed to concoct a chemical spray that would return the brains chemicals back to normal.

"Elizabeth I've done it, I will go and get Teyla first then get it to the rest, where are you"

No answer

"Elizabeth are you alright"

"Carson" came a very weak response

"ELIZABETH, Where are you, tell me" Beckett's heart was racing, his friend was in obvious trouble and he had no way of finding her at the minute, he needed Teyla.

He grabbed one of the personnel locaters and ran as fast and as quietly as he could to Weirs quarters and opened the door with the code he had been given. Teyla was pacing like a caged animal. She advanced on him with her fist in the air but Carson sprayed her as soon as she got close. She stumbled backwards grabbing her head, it took a few minutes for her to stop swaying, and finally she looked up at him.

"Carson?"

"Eye lass, its good to have you back"

"What happened, where am I"

"Don't you remember anything" she looked around the room the looked at her fists, flashes came into her head.

"Bit's and pieces mainly of me injuring people"

"You were infected by a chemical weapon," he said as he checked over her fists "it was the Treachens, they are here with a small assault team, we have to find John, Rodney and Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth, oh dear, I attacked her" Teyla looked ashamed

"It's alright lass, it wasn't your fault but we need to find her, she is in trouble can you help me"

"Yes"

They left the doorway and ran straight into John who punched Carson to the ground.

"John it's Teyla" she said as she took up a defensive stance. He lunged at her but she avoided him.

"He doesn't recognise anything, I've got to spray him" Teyla waited for John to make his move as soon as he did she was ready for him, she punched him in the stomach then kicked him in the head, throwing him to the floor. Carson ran forward and sprayed him. John grabbed his head and lay on the floor for a few minutes.

"Colonel, do you know who I am?" Beckett asked as he leaned over him.

"Of course I do doc, what the hell is going on and why does my leg feel like its broken" Carson explained all about the weapon that they send through and the assault team that were in Atlantis.

"Your leg is broken yes"

"That's just great, how many casualties"

"So far I have found 12 dead and many more injured"

"Ronan must be in trouble to have given them the code to get in," Carson said.

"You don't think that he's."

"Not a chance" Teyla said

"Help me up will you" They both pulled him off the floor and Teyla improvised a make shift splint with a chair leg from Elizabeth's room.

"Okay so how much of that stuff have you got" John asked as he tested out the strength of his leg.

"Enough to do our people"

"Great we need to spray Rodney and as many soldiers as possible first, then get some weapons"

They started off to the botanical garden room

"Elizabeth has shut out the gate and was taking a ZPM out and hiding it just in case"

John froze at the sound of her name. Flashes of her running came into his head. Him sitting on top of her with his hands around her neck then her face in pain as he stabbed her.

John looked at his hands.

"What is it John"

"Blood" he said as he turned his hands over, they were covered in dried blood.

"Who's blood is that" Carson asked worried that he knew what the answer was.

"Elizabeth's, I think I've killed her"

CHAPTER 4 

"John its very important for you to remember where you were"

"I'm not sure, its just flashes, oh god she was begging me to stop, what have I done"

"John listen to me, this wasn't your fault, we need to find her" They moved as fast as they could to Rodney's location. He was easily sprayed since he was tied up. Whilst he was coming round John sat outside in the hallway. Teyla sat with him.

"Carson what the hell am I doing tied up in the garden" Carson explained it all again to McKay

Rodney came out of the room and saw Teyla comforting John.

"What's going on" John looked up at him with a completely lost expression. McKay's sarcasm and usual brask manor disappeared.

"John what's wrong" he said very gently.

"It's Elizabeth" Flashes jumped into Rodney's mind.

"Oh god I threw her against a wall" he said as he put his hand over his mouth.

"I also encountered her today" Teyla said looking ashamed of her self.

"But I was the one that killed her" John said keeping his head down.

"What" McKay said with a quiver in his voice and they all looked at John.

"I can remember I now, it was in the ZPM room" he raised his head and looked at Carson.

"Right, Rodney you and I will go to the ZPM room and find Elizabeth, you two take the spray and get everyone you need, here is a locater so you can see if the Treachens are near."

"I want to come with you" John said. Carson knelt down in front of him.

"John I know you do, I understand, but we still have intruders, the people who caused this mess, and they need to be stopped" John nodded; he knew that Carson was right.

"Okay you'll let me know if.."

"I promise"

They headed their separate ways.

"as far as I know, Elizabeth shut out the command controls to them and locked the gate, she was taking out the ZPM just in case they realised their value" Carson said to Rodney as they ran carefully through the halls. Rodney couldn't get the image of him grabbing her and throwing her against the wall, then kicking her out of his head.

Eventually they reached the ZPM room, the door was shattered and glass was everywhere. They walked in and noticed the large pool of blood on the floor and the trail of blood leading outside. The followed the trail to the dock only to find Elizabeth's pale body lying by the water.

"Oh god" Rodney said

"Rodney help me," Carson said as they knelt down beside her.

She was lying on her front with her face resting on her arm. Carson could see both wounds on her back, and he could see that they were bad.

"We need to turn her over so I can see the other side," Carson said to Rodney. Rodney very gently helped him roll her over slowly, a whimper came out of her lips which made Rodney's heart hurt.

"Elizabeth it's Carson, can you hear me" he lifted her shirt and saw the two separate inch long holes gently seeping blood.

"Two entry wounds, her throat is swollen and bruised" Rodney stroked her hair out of her eyes and saw the cut on her head and realised that, that is what he had given her.

"Elizabeth, wake up" Carson said gently.

After a few moments of no response Rodney shouted.

"GOD DAMMIN ELIZABETH WIER OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW"

"Rodney" came a small voice and they both smiled as she opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Are you alright" she asked him.

"Elizabeth I'm so sorry" she raised her hand and put it too his lips.

"sokey, ZPM in the roof above the counter"

"It's okay we will find it, now just relax," he said as he held her hand gently.

"I think I broke John's leg," she said with a small smile. Rodney was keeping her talking whilst Beckett worked on her"

"City secure" she asked

"We're working on it, now just relax"

"How bad is it" she asked quietly, her questions were like whispers because her throat was swollen so much.

"You wont be wearing a two piece for a while but you will be fine" Carson said looking up at Rodney with a worried expression.

"Rodney, I need you to find a table a door anything, so we can carry her back to the med lab" Rodney placed her hand down gently and then ran off to find a make shift stretcher. He used one of the tables in the ZPM room; breaking off the legs her ran back to them and placed it on the floor.

"Will this do?" he asked

"Perfect" Rodney retook her hand.

"How's Zelenka"

"Oh god, I beat the crap out of him"

"You remember"? She asked

"Just flash's, I'm sorry for throwing you against the wall and kicking you"

"I'm sorry I Zapped you and tied you up" she said with a small smile.

"Okay, Elizabeth we are going to lift you up and put you on the table, then get you back to medical"

"The Treachens?"

"John is taking care of them" Elizabeth looked surprised.

"Does he know what he did to me" she hoped the answer was no.

"It's how we found you" she rolled her eyes knowing that he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Carson, Rodney, listen to me, if I don't make it, you need to tell John that I didn't blame him for what he did and that I forgive him, if he spends his time beating himself up about it then tell him I will haunt him as a ghost"

Rodney so admired this woman, even when she was facing death her thoughts were of other peoples suffering.

"Okay Elizabeth, I promise" Rodney said.

"Let's move you, you ready" she nodded.

Gently they placed their hands under her and lifted her up. She tried to keep her whimpers to herself but couldn't help a cry of pain when they placed her down on the table. Rodney and Carson both noticed how her white shirt was soaked through with blood. Tears of pain fell down her cheeks.

"That wasn't so bad" she said then fell unconscious.

Teyla and John had managed to revive most of the personnel that hadn't been killed. He had 5 members of his tack team fit but the rest were dead, injured, still missing or back on earth.

He gathered them up in a room whilst Teyla took the scientist and personnel staff out of harms way.

"The plan is to take back the control room, we have limited weapons at the moment so find what ever you can, lets move out"

They made their way to the control room and were surprised to find only 4 guards there.

"They must have moved into the city" John had Elizabeth's Zat gun and he used it to take out 3 of the guards the last one was jumped on by one of his team.

"Colonel, Thank God" Steve said as Teyla untied him.

"John this is Carson, we've got her"

"Is she"?

"She's alive, but I wont lie to you John, she is in a bad way, I am going to need to operate on her as soon as I can"

"Well we have the control room secure but there were only 4 guards here, the rest of them are out in the city somewhere I need McKay to get up here and get the sensors working"

"As soon as we've got Elizabeth to medical I will make my way to you"

"No, it's too dangerous for you to come here on your own, I will meet you in medical"

Teyla joined the search for the other Treachens. They had one hand held scanner that they were using. Teyla spotted the signal of the other four Treachens; they were all travelling together which would make it easy for her and her team to take them out.

They made an ambush for them and when the Treachens walked into it, they found that they were no match for the Atlantis team.

Rodney and Carson had proceeded carefully and slowly towards medical. It took them a while but they made it and John was waiting for them.

"We have the remaining 4 in the cells, they didn't put up much of a fight, the city is secure". John gasped when he saw how pale she was. He walked over too her and took her limp hand.

"Elizabeth"

"Help us get her onto the bed" All three of them lifted her and John saw the table was stained with her blood.

"Jesus look at all that blood," he said quietly

"I need to get her started on a blood transfusion ASAP"

"Is there anything I can do to help" Rodney said. Carson had no staff at the minute as they were making their way to him now that the city was secure, so these would have to help him.

"Thank you, I need you to get 4 units of A type blood from the fridge, it's over there in the fridge"

"Got it"

"John" came a weak voice; he could see by the way that she looked at him that she wasn't angry with him. He leaned down to her and stroked her face gently.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what to say"

"It wasn't your fault, city secure?" he smiled at her

"Yes we have all the Treachens in custody"

"Good the cowardly bastards, go get Ronan, he obviously is in trouble and needs help"

"I will send a team as soon as I can"

"Elizabeth I…" she squeezed his hand tighter.

"I know John" they exchanged a smile.

"Elizabeth, I am going to operate on you soon, you will be fine" Elizabeth's smiled then started to cough, the cough got worse then she coughed up blood. The sight of blood had never bothered John; he had seen his fair share of it over the years but seeming that red liquid all over her lips made him feel sick.

"John" she gasped then went unconscious

"Doc" John said looking at Carson.

"She has a punctured lung which is filling with blood" he lifted up her shirt and John could see the wounds. Becket placed an open syringe in her lung, it spat out air and blood but it helped her to breathe, McKay came back and saw the syringe.

"My god"

His two nurses arrived both a little shocked to see their leader in such a bad way.

"I only have two of my staff back now, you two are going to have to assist in this surgery, if you don't help me then I don't think she is going to make it" They both nodded straight away.

"Okay, I need to get prepared for the surgery and get the instruments ready, whilst I am doing that I need you two to get changed into these clothes and thoroughly wash your hands then put on these gloves" the two men nodded and Beckett rushed off.

As McKay got changed he looked at his friends leg. John was not letting it touch the floor.

"She smiled when she told us that she broke your leg, I think that she was quiet proud of herself"

John smirked and returned his gaze to Elizabeth.

"Look John, she asked me to tell you something" John looked over at his friend.

"She said that if she didn't make it"

"Rodney, she will tell me herself because we are not going to let her die"

Rodney just nodded; he didn't want to force the issue on his friend. After a few minutes Beckett returned.

"Everyone ready" they all nodded and Elizabeth was wheeled into the surgery room.

"Tina you do the aesthetic and keep an eye on her vitals for me, Louise I will need you to help pass me the tools and suction when needed, Rodney I need you to replace the bags of blood when they run low, John I might need you to help with a small bit of surgery" Taking a deep breathe they started the surgery to save Elizabeth's life.

CHAPTER 5 

After 20 minutes they were well into the surgery. Everything was going great, Carson had managed to repair her lung and stop the bleeding from her stab wounds, Rodney had looked like he was going to pass out a few times but he stood his ground for Elizabeth's sake. He changed 5 of the blood bags and John had helped do the suction of her blood.

"Right, we are nearly done" Carson said as he stitched up his incisions and the stab wounds.

He lifted his hands in the air to show that he had finished.

"The rest is up to her," he said as he removed his gloves. "John, Rodney your help was invaluable, without it I wouldn't have been able to do the surgery and she would have died, thank you my friends"

After the surgery, John got changed and he and Rodney stood in silence together looking at their friend.

"I'm going to see the Treachens, call me if any change"

"I will" Rodney said and placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

John walked down to the holding room. He walked in and stood with his arms behind his back.

"Who is in charge here?" John asked as he looked across their faces.

"I am, Commander Davidos"

"Well Davidos, congratulations on a job not done, you failed"

"Not by my count, not judging by the amount of bodies we saw on the way down here" he said with a smile on his face.

It took all of John's strength not to run into that cell and beat him to death.

"Just out of interest what was in that Liquid Ball"?

Davidos looked proud.

"You thought that our people wouldn't be a threat to you, the Treachens have been victorious" his men cheered and smiled at Sheppard.

John walked forward towards the bars and looked at Davidos sternly in the eyes.

"Well, I want you to think about this, we are going to destroy your planet so that we wont have to be bothered by you again" The smile was wiped of all their faces instantly.

"You wouldn't do that"

"Wouldn't I, say goodbye to your home boys" he said as he left, leaving them opened mouthed.

Remis was standing tall, looking down at Ronan with a triumphant smile. The gate started to activate.

"That will be Commander Davidos dialling in, shall we see what remains of your friends" Remis said as he smiled at Ronan.

The wormhole opened but no one came through. Ronan knew immediately what was going on.

"Oh I think you will be able to see for your selves" Ronan said with a smile.

In front of Remis the puddle jumper decloacked, he activated the weapons but did not fire.

Remis seethed with anger and put up his hands in defeat. Ronan stood and walked towards the jumper.

"Next time, you stay on the planet"

The Treachens were returned to their planet and Rodney deactivated their stargate so that they couldn't leave their planet.

John warned them that they had got off lightly, and that he wanted to blow up their planet, but his leader had stopped him.

They returned to Atlantis and went straight to see Elizabeth. She was starting to wake up from her surgery and John was right there by her side. When she looked at him there was no fear or anger just relief and happiness that her friends were all okay.

Two weeks after the incident and things were back to normal, Teyla had temp taken command whilst Elizabeth was recovering. John had been looking for her and found her on the dock outside the zpm room.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing out here" She was standing next to the spot where she had almost bled to death. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I guess it has finally hit me" he walked forward and put his arms around her and she returned the embrace. They stayed together like that for a while then they sat on the dock and watched the sunset.

THE END


End file.
